Ms. Marvel
The Editor of Rolling Stone currently, Carol Danvers has made her name by burning bridges, and writing stories. Carol has a book out on the bestsellers list that held the top 100 for a bit landing her job offers, and money in the bank. Through her book, one can learn that Carol worked for a time with the Air Force, and held the rank of Colonel, and also worked a time at NASA. The book's tell all getting into her time and services rendered there. A superheroine of major power, Ms. Marvel has been known to always appear in the nick of time to situations, and then disappear once more. She has some association with Captain Marvel at times, though as of lately has begun to call New York her City. She is a member in good standings of the Avengers. Background Carol Danvers was the oldest child of three, and the only girl among them. Her family was rather affluent family in Boston. Her father however was very much a misogynist, viewing his eldest child as lesser than the two boys that came after. Despite this, perhaps even because of it she was a tomboy growing up: Even insisting on working just as hard as her brothers when their family was building their summer home in Cape Cod. In school she was a straight A student and a physically active one as well being the best player of nearly every sport that allowed female players. As she grew she became obsessed with both air travel and space travel; to the point where she hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral so she could watch a Shuttle launch. When she graduated from high school, financial troubles hit her family and her father, still not accepting her as equal to her brothers decided that her middle brother should go to college, despite her grades and aptitudes being much higher than his. The moment she turned 18 she turned her back on her father and joined the Air Force, quickly excelling to the top of her class and being recruited in to Special Operations. After many missions for the Air Force she was requested by NASA to become their Head of Security. She retired from the Air Force as a full Colonel and became the youngest security captain in NASA history. It was then she met Captain Mar-Vell, the Kree warrior under an assumed human identity. She would later befriend him and while she occasionally had feelings for him they never grew to be more than friends. Unfortunately for her it was also one of the craziest times for NASA as the Kree Empire, Cyberex, a controlled Iron Man and more attacked the Cape under her watch. In her last encounter with the Kree warrior Yon-Rogg, she was exposed to a damaged Kree device called the Psyche-Magnitron. Due to her exposure to it she was changed on a genetic level into a Kree-Human hybrid, though she would not discover that for some time. Due to her seeming failure to protect the Cape from superhuman incurisions Carol was fired as Head of Security and moved to a facility near Chicago... then later she returned to the Cape as a mere security guard. After another super-human attack Carol quit NASA and starting living off an accumulated salary. In a fit of anger towards he lot in life now, she wrote a scathing tell all book about her time with NASA that basically burned most of her bridges there. It also however, gave her some notoriety and celebrity landing her several editor jobs on various magazines including the Rolling Stone. What she didn't know was that she had developed a dual personality due to the Psyche-Magnitron... at times she would black out and became a Kree Warrior, including instantly being dressed in an outfit similar to Captain Mar-vell's. She would battle crime and evil under the identity of Ms. Marvel until her fragmented mind was recovered with the help of Ronan the Accuser and Hecate Now as both Carol Danvers and Ms. Marvel she became one of the premiere super-heroes of New York City eventually joining the Avengers. She became one of the groups most valuable members due to her strength and energy powers, but after a bizarre encounter and forced pregnancy by a being known as Marcus she left the team. She relocated to San Francisco and stayed away from the Avengers believing they had left her down. This turned out to be another bad decision in a string of bad decisions she had been making since NASA. An encounter with Rogue during her tenure with the Brotherhood of Mutants left Carol entirely powerless and with no memories of her life. If it weren't for the help of Charles Xavier who restored her memories she would have nothing. As a result she became an associate of the X-Men. And thus she was put to even more genetic manipulation as the alien insectoid race known as the Brood captured her and the X-Men on one of their intergalactic adventures. The Brood messed up though, the previous genetic alteration from the Psyche-Magnitron and the Brood's own changes created something special as she became cosmically powered. After helping the X-Men defeat the Brood, Carol decided to stay with the Starjammers (a ship of intergalactic pirates) as her memories of Earth were now just emotionless facts. With them she went on many adventures and carved out a new identity knows as Binary. Some years later Carol returned to Earth using her powers as Binary to save the sun from being destabilized in a battle with cosmic forces. Depleting her powers near completely, she spent months at the Avengers Mansion until her powers leveled out at her pre-Binary levels. While recovering, the Avengers disbanded and Carol tried returning to a normal life. But that was not to be as the Labyrinth incident was on the horizon. During the Labyrinth incident, Carol worked hard with less powerful heroes to keep them safe and protected in the harsh place they found themselves. However, the death and bloodshed she encountered mixed with the depression of her lost memories and the failures she had encountered in life. When the heroes were returned to Earth, she became an alcoholic and became an increasing danger to those around her. While keeping it a secret from her former teammates, Carol entered alcohol rehabilitation and started to get control of her life once again. As she recovers she slowly takes back her heroic identity not wanting to have another setback drive her right back to the bottom of the bottle. Once her rehab was over she took back her old job as editor of the Rolling Stone and used it as a cover for her secret identity. Back in action again, Carol took the new identity of Captain Marvel in tribute to the Mar-Vell and a promise to herself that she was no longer going to let the world beat her down again. Back with the Avengers full time, Carol is ready to put her past failures behind her and move forward into the future. Personality Headstrong - Carol is as stubborn as a bull and even the bull would be questioning how she stays so stubborn. When Carol has decided to do something , nothing will stand in her way. To convince her otherwise you have to have great reason to do so. At times she's had to have people hold her own punch back because she is that willing to go the extra distance, even at her own expense. Cocksure - Not only stubborn, she is also confident almost to a fault. She is a woman who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do unless she respects them and treats questioning of her ability as a challenge to prove them wrong. Caring - Despite all that, Carol is one of the most caring people alive. She cares about every single person. And in being so caring, Carol can still be very approachable and with a good sense of humor. Despite all of this weird nonsense. Broken - But Carol is damaged goods. Between her misogynistic father, her experiences at NASA, the lose of her powers and memories to Rogue and her genetic manipulation by the Brood. This caused her to become an alcoholic for a time, and keeps her from letting people get /too/ close. She doesn't see romance in her future, and friendship is rare (but extremely valued). Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Second Player's Logs *2013-05-29 - The Great Escape - There's a breakout at the Raft, and a varied group of heroes show up to stop it! *2013-09-10 - Clowning to the Max - The Circus of Crime decides to start clowning about uptown Brooklyn, and only the Avengers can stop them Third Player's Logs *2014-07-17 - Captains Assemble - Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers have a little heart-to-heart now that Steve is at the Avengers Mansion. *2014-07-20 - Girl's Night Out - Girls get in trouble and find...karaoke. Fourth Player's Logs *2016-07-22 - Fly Higher - Two Ace flyers encounter. Plus burgers! *2016-09-11 - Play Nice, Girls - An attack on STAR labs brings out the ladies. The cheaty, cheaty ladies! Fifth Player's Logs *2019-02-02 - Malus Aforethought - Dr. Malus wants Ultra-Girl's symbiote, and will do what it takes to get it. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available